Truly Royal
by NJBC34
Summary: Let's watch Edward and Bella grow up in a place where every move you make fans the flames of gossip and where love must be sacrificed for duty. Set in 17th century France. All Human
1. Chapter 1

Set in 17th centurt in France. All human

* * *

"Where the hell have you two been?" the scary french man asked

"We went t-to the g-garden to p-play"I answered with most of the words stumbling out of my mouth

"Make sure it never happens again." his pale blue eyes filled with indifference

"And who are you to stop us?" Edward my bestfriend shouted at the well-suited man with fear noticable in his eyes.

Looking at Edward he said "I am your father's adviser. Now get cleaned up and be ready for dinner after dawn."

We walked as fast as we could and went to our seperate chambers.

My governess and a few other servants were waiting for me as I fixed my distraught wavy hair into an elegant bun encrested with diamond-like pins and finished my face by adding a hint of color in my porcelain cheeks-which I have no trouble doing myself-with pink powder. A blue elegant gown sat on my bed. It doesn't glitter in the light like other dresses I was used to but it was beautiful enough to make the middle-aged women in my room to stare at me with awe when I wore it.

It wasn't rare for my family to get invited in the king's household not rare at all. Considering my father holds a high position in court and is a good childhood friend of the king or that my mother is the queen's favorite cousin. Although it wasn't weird to be here in the palace it was uncanny for us to be so formal. Usually I would wear a plain glittery dress that my mother would make for me and I usually wear my hair down and accesorized it a with plain headband.

I entered the dining room and saw king Carlisle seated in his usual place at the head of the long oval-shaped gold table, queen Esme on his right, my father sitted on his left, my mother-who was seated next to my father-was having a conversation with aunt Esme and my father with uncle Carlisle. Edward-who was wearing a formal looking tux which I have rarely seen him wear- seated next to his mother and he was smiling at me patting the chair next to him.

King Carlisle spotted me and said "Isabella, please join us" he said waving his hand for me to come closer.

I curtsied then made my way to the sit next to Edward.

"Why is this dinner so formal?" i whispered to Edward while the servants were serving our appetizers

"I don't know. I asked mother earlier and she just ignored it" he whispered back hastily

"We are gathered here today to discuss a growing concern of the kingdom"the king said pausing momentarily to see what our reactions would be which was fear and acknowledgement "Normally this situation will be discuss privately with some of our nations most valuable people but I fear I can't trust any of them right now, so that is why I call you all today-including my son Edward and my niece Isabella, although you two are barely 7 years of age you are still part of this as we are- to put a solution to it once and for all"

The problem was that the nearby kingdoms were getting concerned of the power that France has been getting since we conquered Portugal. Since I was 6 my father and mother alwas warned me to stay in the household or in the castle walls because they told me that if I disobeyed them 'bad things will happen' and I didn't ask them any questions after that

"Your Majesty, what do you suggest that we must do?" asked my father

"I was thinking of a treaty with other powerful nations in and out of Europe"

I was barely listening to their conversation because I was looking at Edward. We were bestfriends for as long as I can , he was the only friend I have-excluding Angela and Jessica who were the daughters of one of my ladiesmaid-and we did everything together except when he travel across Europe to travel with his father.

He always told me stories of the beautiful places in Spain,England and other places. He told me that he met a nice girl named Tanya who was the princess of Spain,he said that they played all day and they even got to ride a horse together. After he said that I felt angry and annoyed with him and this girl, I didn't know why maybe because It was morning and I was grumpy.

"Psst. Bella?"

"huh?"

"Want to play?"

"How are we suppose to play? They will get mad?"I said while glancing at the now heated conversation.

"Charlie don't you want to do what's best for France?" I've never seen King Carlisle get mad before.

"Ofcourse but-"

"Then I believe this dinner is finished" my mother cut my father of because I'm guessing he might say something bad.

My parents stood up and bowed to the King and Queen "Isabella, we must go" my mother said sternly at me.

"Can't I play with Edward for a few minutes?"

"ISABELLA"

I followed them not daring to make a sound as I did. My father never used that tone of voice with me not even when he's angry.

"I'll see you tomorrow Bella" Edward called after me just before the two big doors of the dining room were closed by the royal guard.

"I hope. I whispered softly to the wind"

* * *

Reviews =)


	2. Chapter 2

This morning started just like any other day should except for the pouring rain that was affecting my mood-as usual. I combed my hair and took a quick bubblebath with the fragrance of freesias and now I'm finishing breakfast with Angela.

"Isabella?"

"Angela, I told you that I'd like to be called _Bella._" I said taking a bite out of my caramelized croissant.

"Sorry Isa- I mean Bella" a smile forming in her lips

"Have you seen Edward yesterday?"she said not meeting my eyes

"I see Edward everyday, and why would you ask?" barely a whisper I asked

"Oh, nothing it's just that Jessica..."she sqid looking away

"What about Jessica?"

"Promise not to tell?"

"I promise." I said pretending to zip my lips

"Jessica likes Edward"

A train of thought rushed into my head. Why does Jessica like Edward except for the the way he looks or talk or that cute little crooked smile he does after he knows he's in trouble... fine that answers it but is she mad at me because I was spending so much time with him? Is that why she didn't come this morning when I told my maid to invite her? I barely have friends and I don't want to lose anyone of them just because of a...misunderstanding?

"Does Jessica think I like Edward?"I asked hoping that the answer would be no even thought it's actually...

"I'm not really sure..."

"Why didn't Jessica come today?"

"Oh, she hasn't been feeling well since last week"Angela said wiping her mouth with her hand

"I hope she gets better."I said trying to ease of the tension

"I hope so to."

After we finished breakfast my governess,Carmen, asked Angela to go bakc to her chores because I need to start my lessons for the day which were: Reading, Language, Mathematics, History, Art and the rules of adequatte then me and Edward will play. It was like this everyday except for Sunday when me and my family had to go to mass first. My lessons were absolutely boring. I constantly ask Carmen why should a little girl like me have to learn so much, I'm just going to be a simple house wife when I grow up but she just smiles at me says that "I'm destined for so much more." then we continue our lessons. _Blech._

"Gardez à partir des personnes qui essayent de déprécier vos ambitions. Les petites personnes font toujours cela, mais vraiment les grands te font la sensation qui vous, aussi, pouvez devenir grand" (Keep away from people who try to belittle your ambitions. Small people always do that, but the really great make you feel that you, too, can become great) Carmen said thoughtfully to herself

"What does that have to do with History?" I asked her completely confused in the change of subject

"Because my dear Isabella, you may not know this yet but you will become a great figure in France's history and I hope you remember this words and use the, to your advantage." her eyes filled with sincerity and admiraion that I can barely find myself to think it was a joke but still.

I giggled and told her "Oh, stop kidding around Carmen."

Suddenly I can find a hint of humour in her eyes and the corners of her mouth slowly turning into a small smile and just like that we continued on with my bearable lessons.

_knock knock_

I just finished my lessons on how to be proper and adequatte which required me to where small high shoes and required me to walk around my room with three books above my head, and now I was lying on my bed annoyed by whoever it was ouside my door.

"Entré" surprissed that I could actually manage a decent reply

In came Edward wearing his favorite brown trousers and a buttoned up white coat and a tearful expression on his face

"Edward,what's wrong?"I said sitting up completely alarmed

"Why are you asking me that?" he asked so emotionlessly that I flinched "You're the one who's moving"he said finally letting go of his tears.


End file.
